Life Changing
by YAY Productions
Summary: Leo and Karai are surprised to find that Karai is pregnant. Read and review, oneshot. Sweet Leorai!


**A/N: Just something I was messing around with. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So you think I'm cheating on you?" Karai ground her teeth together, her eyes filled with fire. "You really think I'm just going out and having sex with other men?"

"How else would you explain this, Karai?" She could hear the tone in Leo's voice. He was angry, but that was just a front. He was hurt. He was so very much hurt.

"I don't know! You were the one that told me it wasn't possible!" Crossing her arms, she tossed her hair out of her face. She had been growing it out a little bit, but that was more for Leo than her. He loved her hair. She guessed that was because he didn't have any.

"Do you think you're wrong?" His voice softened, and he reached for hand. She jerked back, but sighed, wrapping her fingers into his own.

"God, I hope so. But the tests don't lie. And I only got the best of the best," She pointed to three plastic things on the counter.

"And by you got them..." Leo cocked his eyebrow, and Karai half heartedly chuckled.

"If you mean did I buy them? I wouldn't waste our money on that. We have more important things to spend it on."

"Karai..." Leo shook his head. Karai could fully admit that his voice had changed dramatically since they were teens. It was deep and intoxicating, and he didn't sound whiny like he used to sometimes. Sighing, he wouldn't break her gaze. "What's the consensus?"

"They all say positive, Leo. All of them," Karai's heart was still racing as it had been when she watched the little lines appear.

"I just don't get it...it shouldn't be possible..." Leo looked over to his bedroom door. "Maybe we should ask Donnie."

"No!" Karai almost shouted. It wasn't that she was embarrassed by any means, Leo so often had to correct her as she would try to flounce the she and Leo were intimate. She just had no urge to have Donatello, of all people, to check her out.

"Well, if it's true, we have to go to somebody. We can't do nothing. It's not like it's just going to go away," Leo stroked the top of her hand, and it always surprised her on how gentle he could be. Not saying he couldn't an absolute animal...oh, he was, and that had surprised her too. But he was everything he needed to be at just the right moment.

"I...don't know what I'm going to do..." She was trying so hard not to think about it. It wasn't true. It just couldn't be.

"What we are going to do," Leo corrected. He was always so determined to make sure it was the two of them, together. He well enough knew that she could take care of herself, but he was still defensive of her. Protective. And as much as she gave him problems for it, she appreciated it. It was something that she had lacked growing up, always knowing that it was either going to be her that would make it out alive or somebody else. And it would always be her. "You can't go to a doctor. That's just...you can't. We don't know what he would find. What about Emily?"

"Donatello's girlfriend?" Karai scoffed. "I might as well go to see your brother."

"Everyone will find out sooner or later. And if you're not comfortable with Donnie, I understand. But we still have to make sure. That would make Emily is your only option," Karai hated when he was right and she was wrong. But he was right- she did have to do something, and pretty fast. They had no clue what could be happening to her. She could be dying for all she knew.

"Alright, alright. I'll talk to her," Leo pulled away from her, giving her his obnoxious you-better-do-what-I-say look. I if the situation wasn't so serious, she would have told him he was cute. "Fine, fine," She threw her hands in the air. "I'll talk to her and let her do whatever crazy mad scientist stuff she wants to do with me."

"I'll be by your side every step of the way," He leaned in giving her a light kiss.

"You better!" She smacked his forearm, happy with the fact that his muscles rippled at her touch. "You're the one that got me into this mess."

Kneeling down, his face grew very serious. He lightly touched her stomach, as if he was afraid. "If you are there, little one...hello. I am your Otosan...your papa."

"Papa?" Karai almost laughed. "Leo, that's cheesy, even for you."

He didn't move. "I am going to take care of you. I will not let anything happen to you," Looking up at Karai, she didn't know who he was addressing with his final words. "You are mine, and I love you."


End file.
